This investigation is designed to evaluate immunologic parameters (lymphocyte transformation, soft tissue T and B lymphocyte infiltration, immunofluorescence, etc.) pre- and post-treatment on patients with severe periodontal destruction. This study will provide information relative to the longitudinal effects of periodontal therapy on the ability of peripheral lymphocytes to respond to bacteria plaque antigens in vitro.